White Hollow
White hollow is a medium sized town located on the coast of Chax, around 58 miles from Kultamrish. Population: 3,500 (10% human, 1% half orc, 30% dragonborn, 15% elves, 10% half elves, 5% assimiar, 10% gnomes, 5% halfling, 14% other) Size: Roughly 1 square mile and 25 acres surrounding farm land. Supporting land: 35 acres of agricultural lands which feeds the 3,500 population. Food is grown for approximately 5,500 people allowing the surplus to be traded, along with stocking the city's stores in case of siege, plague, or environmental disaster. Defence: White hallow has a 20-ft, deep blue crystal wall built around the main village, with a smaller inner wall protecting the port and inner city, due to expansion some buildings and facilities are currently outside of the defence wall. Description: White hollow was built in 578 DR as a coastal town roughly 58 miles from Kultamirsh on the coast of Chax. White hollow was built over the grave site of the ancient white dragon Yoshsakota. Notable areas * Temple of Drakomar – due to the towns location the Dragonborn demanded the right to construct a temple to Drakomar over the grave of Yoshsakota. This is one of the few temples dedicated to the dragon God within Eminlore. ** 1051 DR to present: Lead by Adkari * Temple of Kyhulla – also serves as the towns medics / hospital Inns * The dragon’s maw – run by a Dragonbourne called Athra, who is a worshiper of Drakomar * Heaven in a Haystack – run by a Gnome women called Thullbus Shops * Vir’s Homestead Emporium (General Supply) '– a of general supply stores throughout Eminlore, Yeth-Sota and the merchants of Vosshhrul. * '''Wildnuts arcane sundries and adventurer’s mart '– suppliers of arcane reagents and general adventuring supplies, sometimes obtains items and potions from various sources through Gadriel. Organisations * '''Smugglers: TODO * Knights of Yoshakota – Part of the army of Republic of Thalatgar, the knights of Yahoakota make up part of White hollows defence (100 strong cavalry riding dragon like bipedal craetures) * [[Folly of Man|'The folly of man']]' (Adventuring party)' – this adventuring group is made up entirely of non-humans all of whom have a dim view of humans. ** Wizard (Level 11): Thelmar Nettleblade (Elf, aged 98) ** Paladin (level 11): Alnier Frozenjaw (Dragonbounre, aged: 57) ** Rogue/cleric (level 5/5): Tolman Butterbraids (Halfling, aged: 29) ** Cryptic (level 12): Shado Brightclaw (Dragonbourne, age 44) ** Barbarian (level 10): Khoumnick Brokenkeg (pronunciation: kharm-nick) (Dwarf, aged 100) Relations TODO History * 578 DR: Founded by Dragonbourne after negotiating with the new state of Valdramier, whilst the town is still ruled by Valdramier and answers to the council at Kultamrish, White Hollow has a level of autonomy due to the holy significance of the area of dragonkin. * 580 DR: A blue crystal wall is constructed around the fledgling town by the dragon Kyldren, the blue diamond and consort of Yoshakota, before he leaves Eminlore * 1278 DR: An small force of Odrean lay siege to White Hollow on the 10th of Isel (see Calendar of Gadriel) ** 13th Isel (1278 DR) - The outer walls of White Hollow are breached by the Odrean force. Adkari leads a joint effort between the temple of Drakomar, Kyhulla, Kydriel and Elladriel and enact a ritual to erect a wall of force to seal the breech. Roughly 1/3rd of the Knights of Yoshakota are killed during the breech. *** A force of mutated sea creatures block access to the port Category:Town Category:Eminlore Category:Theocracy of Valdramier Category:Valdramier